The described aspects relate to widgets, and more specifically to apparatus and methods relating to widget-related memory management in a wireless communication environment.
Wireless networking systems have become a prevalent way to communicate with others worldwide. Wireless communication devices, such as a mobile or cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc., operate on such networks, and have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon these devices, demanding reliable service, expanded areas of coverage, additional services such as web browsing capabilities, and continued reduction in the size and cost of such devices.
Many of the functionalities and end user experiences of wireless communication devices have been developed, with limited success, to mimic the functionalities and end user experiences of a personal computing (PC) environment. For example, mobile web services have seen varying levels of success, even with the deployment of relatively high speed and high capacity services, such as advanced 3G services (1X-EV-DO Rev. A, UMTS HSPA). Much of the problem lies in the fact that the mobile web browsing experience is distinct from the PC experience with which most users are familiar. In particular, many end users find mobile web browsing applications to be hard to use, for example, with regard to entering search information, and difficult to enjoy, for example, as the resulting presentation of content is unpleasant.
Additionally, wireless communication devices are relatively memory constrained compared to desktop computing devices. As such, on a wireless communication device, memory limitations affect the ability of an end user to run a mobile widget, and/or may limit how many mobile widgets may be active at one time.
Therefore, apparatus and methods are desired to improve the experience of an end user in interacting with mobile widgets on a wireless communication device.